


Curiouser and Curiouser

by CaptainSwank



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Degrading Language, Degrading Praise, Doctor/Patient, Drugged Sex, Forced Medication, Forced Oral, Gaslighting, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming, memory manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwank/pseuds/CaptainSwank
Summary: Dr. David wants to help you take your medicine.
Relationships: Dr. David/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, think about the episode cws, think about how they affected you, and then think about how all of that plus non-con would affect you. Thanks.
> 
> Edit: [Yvonne (connect_the_stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne) has recorded a very sexy [podfic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279929) Wow, thank you so much!!

“ _ Take it _ .” Dr. David takes note of your noncompliance, and when he’s done he slides his pen through his clipboard, places it delicately down on the table between you, and then he rises to stand. You won’t take the drugs; you have some degree of personal autonomy left here, surely? You try to remember the paperwork you signed when you were admitted. You can’t remember signing any paperwork. 

You’re not even sure that you remember when you were admitted, or why. There was… there was an  _ incident _ , and… and someone must have… It doesn’t matter. He can’t make you take them; you don’t even know what they are! He can’t make you… can he? What will he do, call the orderlies? And then what? But Dr. David is standing in front of you, looming over you while you sit in your uncomfortable plastic chair, and he has the pills in the palm of one hand. 

“Do you need my help?” he asks. He asks the question as if it’s the first day of school and he’s a teacher who’s noticed you haven’t yet learned to tie your shoelaces. You shake your head  _ no _ , because you’re too afraid of what will happen if you open your mouth. 

“Are you a _ child? _ ” he wants to know. “A petulant child? Now, I  _ know _ that you know these will make you feel better. I’m only trying to help you feel better.” You lean back as far as you can in your chair, but he crowds into your space while you do. 

“You shouldn’t be afraid to ask for help,” he tells you, as if he’s about to do you a great kindness. “Don’t worry,” he says, as he pinches your nose shut. “I’m here.” 

You try to hold your breath as long as you possibly can, but you can’t outlast Dr. David’s patience. You open your mouth to gasp and as you do he shoves his fingers between your teeth and places the pills on the back of your tongue. He pushes down for a moment before pulling his fingers out, and holds your mouth closed with his hand. You can feel your own spit on his fingers as it smears across your cheek. He releases your nose and puts those fingers around your throat. He massages it gently until he feels you swallow. You start coughing and choking and spluttering.

“You know, you might like a little something to help them go down more easily,” he says sweetly. His hands are someplace else, now. One has dropped to your shoulder. The other’s down between his legs. 

You close your eyes and try to steady yourself so you can push him away, so you can stand, but your head feels feverish, and you’re starting to sweat. And you feel a queasy sort of heat deep in your guts, and you’re finding it hard to focus your eyes. You try to make a sound, but Dr. David hushes you immediately. It feels like a ride at an amusement park, but you can’t signal to the operator that you want to get off. Dr. David was right-- the pills seem to have taken effect almost immediately. But you don’t feel any better. 

So you just sit there on the cold stiff chair while he unzips his trousers and draws himself out. He pushes down on your shoulder until you slide easily off the chair and onto the ground. It presses against your back, and he presses his stiff prick against your lips.

“You’re not going to make this any more difficult than it needs to be, will you?” he asks. “I’d like to have a nice, easy session this afternoon, and I’m sure we can do that.” The thing is, you’re not. How could you? Dr. David’s voice is so soothing and sweet, and his hand on the side of your face is so gentle and warm, and all the swirling colours behind the lids of your eyes make your mind too foggy to resist. 

So you open up your mouth obediently and Dr. David puts his cock inside of it. He holds on to the sides of your face because you’re too uncoordinated to figure out how to suck him like this. He slides in and out of your lax lips and your open throat and going this deep doesn’t even make you choke. It makes your eyes roll back in your head a little, though.

When he slips his cock out, you focus your vacant eyes just enough to see how shiny and slick it is with your spit. Your lips and chin must be too, because it’s so hard to stop the wetness in your mouth from spilling out every time he pushes his cock inside. He puts it back in pretty soon, and he starts to fuck your mouth harder, and he laughs. It’s a horrible laugh, and you can’t shut it out. It’s rhythmic and measured like the sound of his cock hitting the back of your throat. It’s feeling a little like your tears are beginning to leak out the sides of your eyes.

“You’re not very pretty when you cry, has anyone ever told you that?” More tears come. There’s salt on your tongue when they mix with your spit and the taste of his cock. “Because they weren’t wrong.” He keeps on fucking you, and he strokes and pets your hair a little while he does it.

“Good, you’re doing quite well,” he says. “I suppose you could work a little harder. I’ll make a note of that for our future sessions.” Some little moans and whimpers are muffled by his cock and you’re sure they must be disgusting for him to hear. You try and keep quiet as he thrusts into you harder and harder. And then his hands tighten in your hair and he pushes inside you as deep as he can go. You swallow his come and it slides down your throat like the pills. 

“There! That wasn’t so hard, was it? You’ll be feeling  _ much  _ better in no time, I guarantee it.” He tucks himself away and he reaches out towards your face. You flinch away as best as you are able, in your current condition. He shouldn’t touch you again. You want the cold air of his office to cool your head and body down a little first. 

“Playing the victim again? Everyone knows I would  _ never  _ knowingly harm a patient.” He grabs hold of your face tighter than he had before. You can’t hold back your whimpers now, as hard as you try to.

“Don’t you think your whining is a little… pathetic? Things are  _ so  _ much worse for so many others out there. You might show a bit more gratitude about your lot in life.” He tips your face up to look at him and you don’t understand his eyes. It must be the drugs. 

“In fact, you might try for a more positive outlook, or people may begin to think you’re a bit of a bore.” You’ll try. You’ll try for him, because you don’t want to disappoint him, or anybody else, ever again. You want to be good for him. This time he reaches down between your legs, and you spread them. 

“Oh, dear. You really  _ might  _ be sick if you enjoyed it  _ that  _ much,” he says. You think you have twenty more minutes left in your session. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Curiouser and Curiouser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279929) by [Yvonne (connect_the_stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne)




End file.
